Cycle Lui
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Quand aimer devient le maître mot…
1. Lui

**_Lui_**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style : **Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur : **Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique

**_" Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau "._**.. Oui, peut être... Mais permettez-moi d'exprimer des doutes... Je m'appelle Jessica Wardfield...Je suis auxiliaire civile et je travaille pour la police depuis un bon moment. Je me déplace au gré des besoins, de ville en ville. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi... Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne et c'était le meilleur moyen... La seule fois où cela m'est arrivé, j'ai failli en mourir de chagrin...

C'était encore vrai jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Cascade. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite classé dans la catégorie des Don Juan. De taille moyenne, habillé d'un jeans qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, et d'une veste beige qu'il avait du récupérer à l'armée du salut, il parlait avec animation. Ses yeux bleus et son sourire ont dû en faire tomber plus d'une... La lumière jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux mi longs. Je dois le reconnaître, je l'ai trouvé mignon. Mais je me suis dit "Plus jamais avec un policier, ça fait trop mal"... De toute façon, je ne devais rester que deux mois.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis plongée dans le travail pour oublier ma solitude. Mais à chaque fois que je levais la tête de mon bureau, il y avait toujours une paire d'yeux qui me scrutait et un sourire étincelant qui cherchait à percer mon blindage. Petit à petit, je lui ai souri, je lui ai parlé et j'ai découvert un jeune homme merveilleux. Par petites touches, il réussissait à traverser cette carapace que je m'étais forgée depuis de si longues années. Jour après jour, il est revenu à la charge, devenant mon ami, un merveilleux ami, toujours prévenant et à l'écoute de mes moindres sentiments.

Par bonheur ou par malchance, ma mission s'est prolongé de six mois encore. Un soir que la journée avait été plus que pénible, un policier était mort en service et plusieurs autres avaient été blessés, je suis tombée dans ses bras en pleurs. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi, m'a servi un thé et nous avons franchi le dernier pas. Ce soir là, il m'a prise dans ses bras. Il m'a embrassée avec une telle fougue et une telle passion que je n'ai pu lui résister. Je le faisais depuis si longtemps. Ses mains sur ma peau, son regard qui me transperçait jusqu'à l'âme. Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus magique de mon existence. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait fait sentir aussi belle et désirable. Il me fit l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Ma seule crainte était que cela n'en reste là, une seule nuit. A ma grande surprise, il voulut continuer à me voir, à me courtiser... Oui, oui, oui vous avez bien lu, il voulait me faire la cour...

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines. J'ai même songé à demander ma mutation définitive sur Cascade. Il avait réussi à me faire croire que tout mon malheur appartenait au passé. Je n'aurais jamais dû le croire... Il y a deux mois, il m'a demandé en mariage au cours d'un dîner romantique sur la plage. J'étais tellement émue que je me suis mise à pleurer et je lui ai dit Oui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il a commencé à danser autour de la couverture où nous nous étions installés. Et moi, me demanderez vous ? Moi j'étais heureuse, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un tel bonheur puisse encore m'arriver à moi. Autant vous dire que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là...

Tout allait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle, c'est Lisa Meadows, un flic tout droit venu de Seattle. Elle avait été mutée à Cascade à la suite de la mort de son partenaire. Il a complètement perdu la tête. Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne respirait qu'elle, ne parlait que d'elle. C'était comme si tout à coups les derniers mois avaient été effacés de sa mémoire et moi aussi par la même occasion. Il ne me voyait plus, ne me parlait plus, ne m'écoutait plus. J'étais devenue totalement invisible. Et bien sûr cette peste de Lisa ne se privait pas de me narguer devant tout le monde. Mes amis m'ont dit d'être patiente, que cela n'était qu'une passade et qu'il me reviendrait. Mais moi je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il a fait son choix et me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Me voilà entrain de refaire mes valises dans un appartement vide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela... Peut être parce que je veux me prouver que je suis encore en vie même si, à l'intérieur de moi, je suis morte une seconde fois. La première au fois au moins, j'ai pu lui dire au revoir. C'était un jeune policier pleins de rêves, il a été tué au cour d'un hold-up... Il est mort dans mes bras, dans l'ambulance qui le transportait à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il est en vie et heureux avec cette pimbêche... Il ne me reste que mes souvenirs et mon coeur brisé. J'ai réussi à survivre à la mort de Chris, je survivrais à cet échec aussi. Un ami m'a dit un jour que le temps referme toutes les blessures. Je n'ai plus qu'à y croire. Dans un coin de la pièce, la radio joue cet air qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs et qui dit qu'**_" aimer c'est plus fort que tout "_**. Je regarde par la fenêtre, mon taxi vient d'arriver. J'ai décidé de reprendre la route. Je dois être à San Francisco dans deux jours. Dans le taxi, je regarde Cascade défiler sous mes yeux. C'est difficile de dire adieu à presque neuf mois de bonheur. Me voici enfin à l'aéroport et contre toute attente, j'espère qu'il viendra me retenir, me supplier de ne pas partir. Mais je sais que cet espoir est vain. Il ne viendra pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il remarquera mon absence. Je sais une chose, c'est que j'emporte une part de lui en moi. Cela m'a été confirmé hier. Un jour peut-être, aurais je le courage de réunir le père et le fils, car je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon. Mon vol est annoncé et je m'avance doucement vers la porte d'embarquement. Je jette une dernière fois un regard circulaire à ce hall en espérant voir débarquer l'homme qui m'a brisé le coeur. Je passe le contrôle et je m'assois dans la salle d'attente. Plus que dix minutes avant l'embarquement, je viens de sceller mon destin, je le sais. Les minutes s'égrainent. Le moment est enfin venu de monter dans l'avion. Je tends mon billet à l'hôtesse qui me regarde avec bienveillance. Je descends le couloir doucement, je ne veux pas partir. Je monte à bord et je m'installe. Encore dix minutes avant le décollage. Enfin l'appareil se met en mouvement et prend son envol. Par le hublot, je vois disparaître la ville où j'ai été heureuse pendant un temps. Adieu Blair Sandburg, puisses tu être heureux... Un jour peut-être que...

A suivre...


	2. La croisée des chemins

**_La croisée des chemins _**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites, elles sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres mais elles ont juste le même point d'origine...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique et un merci à toutes les filles de la ML de FrenchSentinel pour leurs encouragements. Beaucoup de ses écrits sont nés grâce à vous.

Le soleil brille aujourd'hui. Par les baies vitrées de mon bureau, je vois mon petit Damian jouer dans le sable. Tom et lui sont si beaux. Je ferme les yeux et repense à tous ces mois qui ont précédé son arrivée. Je l'ai tellement attendu, ce petit rayon de soleil. Sa naissance a été un vrai miracle. Il est né près de l'océan, sur la plage, un jour de tremblement de terre. Il est spécial mon petit, non ? Il a les yeux, les cheveux et le sourire de son père. C'est un enfant précoce et quelque fois, sa perception des choses est si juste que cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse trop vite.

Tom, lui, est mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais enceinte de Damian. Son associé avait été tué et il était le seul suspect. Ils ont tous cru qu'il était coupable. Tous, sauf moi. J'ai tout tenté pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas et j'ai réussi. Je l'ai revu par la suite. Il m'a invité à dîner, à sortir. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi. Il sait que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre son amour, du moins pas cette sorte d'amour, mais il a l'air heureux et c'est ce qui compte. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a mis mon petit trésor au monde. Je revois encore sa tête après le tremblement de terre, quand Damian a décidé de montrer le bout de son nez. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque, mais il s'est très vite ressaisi et m'a emmené dans une tour de surveillance de la plage. Il a cassé la porte et m'a installée comme il a pu en attendant les secours. Il est resté avec moi tout du long et pour que je ne panique pas, il m'a fait parler. Je lui ai tout dit : ma rencontre avec Blair, sa demande en mariage, l'arrivée de Lisa et mon départ de Cascade. Il a tenté de me convaincre de parler de Damian à son père, il s'est heurté à un mur. Tant qu'il sera avec elle, je ne lui dirais pas. Je ne veux pas que cette femme s'approche de mon enfant. C'est de sa faute si Blair m'a laissé tomber et c'est aussi de sa faute, si je me déplace aujourd'hui en fauteuil roulant. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, non ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Je ne sais pas pourtant je suis sûre que c'est elle qui m'a fauché, il y a maintenant trois ans, en sortant du commissariat. Je suis certaine que c'est elle qui m'a appelé pour me menacer de représailles, si je disais quoi que ce soit à Blair pour notre enfant, quelques jours avant mon accident. Mais voilà, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance.

J'ai recommencé à vivre et je le dois à Tom. Après mon accident, il a voulu qu'on s'installe chez lui, mon appartement n'étant pas vraiment équipé pour un fauteuil roulant. Après maintes discussions et réflexions, j'ai accepté. Il a fait réaménager l'énorme maison de ses parents. Chacun de nous en occupe une aile, ainsi on peut avoir des moments d'intimités chacun de notre côté tout en partageant nos repas. Il a fait agrandir les portes, installer un petit ascenseur et toutes les commodités pour que je puisse vivre normalement. C'est là que je vis depuis trois ans maintenant. Je continue à travailler dans la police, je suis instructeur à l'Académie et je donne pas mal de conférences sur l'aide aux victimes. Je crois que je suis bien placée pour en parler, non ?

En parlant de conférence, Simon Banks m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que lui, Jim, Blair et Lisa allaient assister à la prochaine. Je ne veux pas les revoir, surtout pas elle. Mais je n'ai jamais pris la fuite, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. J'imagine aisément leur surprise quand ils me verront arriver. Ils ne savent pas pour mes jambes. Je me dirige vers mon bureau j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour cette série de conférences.

Le week-end est passé, comme toujours, trop vite. Le jour de la conférence est là. Tom voulait m'accompagner, j'ai refusé, je veux qu'il reste avec Damian. Ce sont les vacances scolaires et tant que cette peste sera en ville, je veux qu'il soit auprès de quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance. Je suis en retard, un accident sur l'autoroute a tout bloqué. Je sors de ma voiture et m'installe sur mon siège. Là, devant le bâtiment, le capitaine Simmons est en train de parler avec mes anciens collègues de Cascade. Le premier que je remarque, c'est Blair. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivent maintenant au milieu du dos. Jim a quelques cheveux blancs mais il est égal à lui-même, Simon comme à son habitude mâchouille son cigare, ses cheveux sont gris et il a pris quelques kilos. Quant à cette peste de Lisa, elle s'accroche à Blair comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je m'avance doucement et je vois Blair s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase, Simon lâche son cigare et Jim ouvre de grands yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je salue tout le monde avec le sourire, quand un de mes étudiants m'aborde en demandant à me parler. Je suis contente de cette interruption, je n'aurai pas à répondre à leurs questions tout de suite. Je les vois du coin de l'oeil se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre.

La conférence va commencer et je suis nerveuse. Parler en public n'a jamais été mon fort. Parler devant mes étudiants est une chose, devant toute une assemblée de gens que je ne connais pas, s'en est une autre. Pourtant, je devrais m'y être habituée depuis le temps. Je commence mon exposé et je vois du coin de l'oeil Blair qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Jim et Simon ont l'air très intéressés par mon discours. Lisa, elle, me fusille du regard. Elle a l'air furieux. Je continue mon exposé et réponds à quelques questions. Enfin, la conférence prend fin. Il est l'heure de déjeuner et Tom a promit de venir me chercher. Je traverse la salle. Quand soudain, Lisa m'arrête.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, dit-elle  
- Sinon que feras-tu ?  
- Ne me cherche pas ou sinon ...  
- Sinon quoi, tu vas me foncer dessus avec un bulldozer ?

Je sors de la pièce la laissant médusée. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Cette femme me fait une peur bleue. Il y a tellement de haine dans ses yeux. A ma sortie du bâtiment, Jim et Simon me félicitent. Ca me fait plaisir qu'ils aient apprécié mon travail. Blair lui ne dit rien, il se contente juste de me regarder. Je sais qu'il brûle d'envie de me poser mille et une questions. Damian me saute sur les genoux et me fait un énorme câlin, juste avant que Tom ne vienne nous rejoindre.

- Maman ! ! !  
- Bonjour mon ange, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Bonjour Tom, ça s'est bien passé ?  
- Oui, il a été adorable.  
- Oh mais laisse moi te présenter mes anciens collègues de Cascade... Le capitaine Banks... Jim Ellison... Lisa Meadows et Blair Sandburg.

Je vois Tom dévisager celui pour qui j'ai tout laissé tomber, celui pour qui je me suis exilée. La conversation va bon train et personne n'ose poser LA question. Comment me suis je retrouvée dans un fauteuil ? Tom a invité tout le monde à dîner ce soir. Je le vois me faire un clin d'oeil. Je sais ce qu'il va tenter mais il ne réussira pas. Pas tant que cette peste de Lisa s'accrochera à Blair de la sorte. L'après-midi se passe dans une douce torpeur. Depuis mon accident, je me fatigue très facilement. Après avoir déjeuné, je suis montée m'allonger un moment. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui et tout ces souvenirs, que j'avais si péniblement enfouis en moi, sont remontés. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas douloureux. Il est temps de me préparer pour ce soir. Je me demande ce qui a pris à Tom. J'aurais préféré passer la soirée à lire une histoire à Damian.

Tom a mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il a tout fait, la cuisine, la décoration de la table, tout. C'est une vraie perle. Assise près de la baie vitrée, Damian sur mes genoux, je regarde tout ce petit monde discuter. Lisa me lance des regards furtifs mais sans plus. Tom tourne autour de Blair, tel un vautour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a concocté mais je suis un peu inquiète. Le dîner se passe dans une bonne ambiance générale, Jim nous régale d'anecdotes sur les débuts de Blair en tant que policier. Je ris de bon coeur. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie ainsi même si, dans un coin de ma tête, je sens un danger imminent. Après le dîner, Tom s'excuse pour monter coucher le petit. Il demande à Blair de lui donner un coup de main. C'est bizarre, ça fait des années qu'il le met au lit et il n'a jamais eu besoin d'aide. Blair est plus que ravi de l'aider. Depuis tout à l'heure, il a entamé une conversation passionnée avec mon bout de choux. Dieu qu'ils se ressemblent. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ma vie aurait été si Lisa n'était pas venue s'en mêler. En parlant de cette peste, je la vois qui lance des regards meurtriers à Damian. Ca m'en donne des frissons dans le dos

Quand Blair revient, je le vois qui me dévisage mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il a l'air d'être dans un état second, comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Tom entre à son tour et vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. La conversation suit son cours et bien sûr, les questions sont posées. J'y réponds sans aucune gêne, j'ai appris à accepter mon handicap. Je leur raconte l'accident, les longues semaines à l'hôpital et ma rééducation. A plusieurs moments, je sens Blair au bord des larmes mais il reste stoïque et inconsciemment, ça me fait sourire. Il commence à ressembler à son partenaire. Non que ce soit une mauvaise chose, ça lui permettra peut être, de se forger une carapace pour affronter les horreurs de ce métier de policier. Enfin, vient le moment des adieux. Je ne pense pas les revoir. Je suis en congé pour les deux prochaines semaines. Des vacances bien méritées, je n'en ai pas pris depuis... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je veux prendre le temps de voir grandir un peu mon bébé.

Je termine de mettre la main au texte de ma prochaine conférence. Je n'arrête pas penser à Blair. Ce regard qu'il m'a lancé quand nous nous somme dit bonsoir, après le dîner d'hier soir. Mon regard dérive vers la fenêtre. Je regarde mon petit homme jouer sur la terrasse. Quand il est venu dans mon lit ce matin, il a demandé si Blair était son vrai papa et pourquoi il n'était jamais venu le voir. Sur le moment je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne méritait pas que je lui mente. Je lui ai expliqué que son papa ne savait qu'il avait un aussi formidable petit garçon. Il m'a regardé avec son air sérieux et m'a dit qu'il le trouvait très bien. Mon petit homme si sage et si adulte, que parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'enfant et lui le parent.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre et j'entends des pas derrière moi.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester loin de lui

Je me retourne et je vois Lisa, armée d'un pistolet. Elle le tient pointé vers moi.

- Lisa ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
- Tu ne vois pas ? Ton petit ami a tout dit à Blair et maintenant, il va vouloir me quitter. Tu lui fais tellement pitié dans ton fauteuil  
- La faute à qui ?  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là ? Je ne suis ni stupide, ni naïve.  
- Tu es complètement folle ma chère.  
- Tu crois ? C'est pourtant toi qui pointe une arme sur moi, non ?

Je regarde inquiète vers la fenêtre mais ne vois plus trace de mon petit homme. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

- Si je dois finir à la morgue, j'aimerai savoir... C'est bien toi qui as essayé de me tuer il y a trois ans ? Pourquoi ?  
- Pour l'enfant bien sûr. Blair veut plus que tout avoir un enfant, malheureusement je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il veut.  
- Tu as voulu me tuer pour récupérer Damian ?  
- Ca aurait été si facile. Toi étant morte, Blair pouvait réclamer l'enfant mais maintenant... Il est trop tard. Il ne reste avec moi que par devoir et dépit. Je l'ai entendu en parler à cet imbécile de Jim. Malheureusement pour moi, tu as survécu.  
- Pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté à l'hôpital ?  
- Ton chien de garde ne te quittait pas... Et puis, je me suis dit que tant qu'il serait dans l'ignorance... Mais maintenant qu'il sait...

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir

- Et je suis censé savoir quoi ? dit Blair en entrant dans la pièce

Mon coeur s'emballe. Il est fou de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il me lance un regard rassurant mais je ne le suis pas.

- Lisa, tu peux me dire à quoi rime tout ceci ?  
- Mais à rien, je vais enfin régler tous mes problèmes. Et ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, je suis sûre que tu as tout entendu.  
- Entendu quoi ? Que tu as essayé de tuer la mère de mon enfant par pur égoïsme ? Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ces cinq dernières années. Je ne suis pas parti parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas t'aimer comme tu le méritais... Mais c'est terminé tout cela. Je vais reprendre ma vie en main !  
- Oh non, jamais tu ne me quitteras !

Je la vois se tourner vers lui et tirer. Il porte sa main à son épaule et glisse le long du mur. Il a fermé les yeux. Je vois Lisa avancer vers lui pour en finir. Je m'élance et je la plaque au sol. C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse que Tom m'ait obligé à faire de la musculation. Nous roulons au sol. Lisa ne cesse de hurler toute sa haine. Je sens à peine les coups tellement je suis furieuse. Toute cette colère et cette frustration, que j'ai gardées en moi depuis trois ans, se déchaînent d'un coup. Je fais voler l'arme à l'autre bout la pièce. J'essaye de ramper vers Blair mais elle me retient par les jambes. J'essaye de la repousser mais elle est forte, très forte. Elle tape ma tête sur le sol plusieurs fois, ma vue se brouille. Ses mains serrent ma gorge. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, mon petit homme. Son visage danse devant mes yeux.

- On ne bouge plus ! crie Jim en entrant dans la pièce.

Lisa continue à serrer. Je sens les ténèbres m'envahir. Tout devient noir, je glisse dans l'inconscience.

Je sens quelque chose de frais sur mon visage, et une voix qui insiste pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Ma première pensée est pour mon bébé. J'ouvre les yeux et Tom est là. Je suis à l'hôpital.

- Damian ?  
- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a eut très peur mais il va bien  
- Et...  
- Blair ? Il est en chirurgie. Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, et qu'il devrait être sur pied d'ici une semaine.

Je tente de me lever mais la pièce se met à tourner.

- Non, non, non, ma belle. Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, sans parler de ta gorge. Le médecin veut te garder jusqu'à demain pour plus de précaution.  
- Je vais bien, Tom

Ma gorge me fait un mal de chien. Tom me tend un verre d'eau que je vide. Je retombe sur l'oreiller et je replonge dans le sommeil.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je vois Jim à mon chevet. Je crains le pire. Pourquoi est-il avec moi ? Je le vois me sourire

- Blair ?  
- Il dort. Il va bien. Il était très inquiet pour toi.  
- Et Tom ?  
- Il est rentré chez vous pour s'occuper de ton fils. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme cela.  
- Lisa ?  
- Elle ne reviendra de sitôt. On l'a inculpé pour tentative de meurtre. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Le silence s'installe entre nous et cela ne semble le gêner nullement. Je me rendors apaisée, mon bébé est entre de bonnes mains et Blair va se remettre.

Une semaine a passé depuis l'attaque de Lisa. Ma gorge est encore douloureuse, ma tête me fait encore souffrir et je passe beaucoup de mon temps à dormir. Je n'ai pas revu Blair depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je dois admettre que j'ai peur de me retrouver seule avec lui. Tant de choses ont changé depuis que je l'ai quitté, il y a cinq ans. Je me lève et je prends une douche puis je descends prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse. Tom a emmené Damian voir une régate. Je sens une présence derrière moi et une main sur mon épaule.

- Salut

Je tourne la tête. Il est là, souriant timidement. Il porte son bras en écharpe.

- Bonjour... Je vois qu'ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit sur le fauteuil en rotin près de moi.

- Jess... J'aimerais que nous parlions...  
- De quoi veux tu que l'on parle ? dis-je sur la défensive.

Je sais qu'il veut parler de Damian mais je ne suis pas prête. Ce petit est tout ce que j'ai. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis battue toutes ces années. C'est pour lui, que j'ai voulu retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible.

- Tom m'a tout raconté l'autre soir. Pourquoi t'être tue ?  
- Parce que je ne représentais plus rien pour toi, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes piégé mais surtout, parce qu'égoïstement, je voulais garder ce petit bout de toi pour moi.  
- J'ai fait une belle bourde quand je t'ai laissé partir. Je sais que ca n'a pas été simple pour toi Jess mais ... J'ai toujours voulu être papa... C'est un rêve que je caresse depuis si longtemps que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit devenu réalité. Il est si beau notre fils, si plein d'amour et de bonté. Je refuse, maintenant que je connais ce bonheur, de renoncer à lui encore une fois. Comprend moi bien, il est hors de question que nous nous battions pour lui, mais je te demande de me laisser le connaître, l'aimer et le chérir.

Je regarde mes mains posées sur mes genoux, elles tremblent. Il a raison, Damian a le droit d'avoir un père. Je sais que Blair a terriblement souffert de ne pas savoir qui était le sien. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant connaisse ce genre de douleur. Je lève la tête. Ses yeux me fixent, ils me supplient de lui accorder cette faveur... Mais qui suis-je pour la lui refuser ?

- Je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que tu le vois. Tu as raison, il mérite d'être aimé par ses deux parents.

Un sourire illumine son visage. Je crois que je viens de lui offrir le plus beau de tous les cadeaux. Il s'agenouille devant mon fauteuil et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

- Il y a autre chose. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et... Que peut être tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner mais... Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Nuit après nuit, tu hantais tous mes rêves. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Jessy.

Je n'ose pas croire ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive maintenant ?

- Blair... Je ...  
- Ne me dit rien tu aimes Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, je savais que tu ne resterais pas à m'attendre toute la vie.  
- Tu te trompes... Tom est, pour moi, le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Il a mis au monde ton fils, il s'en est occupé quand je combattais mes démons. Il a toujours là pour moi.  
- Mais moi non ? C'est bien ce que tu veux me faire comprendre ?  
- Blair, je... Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? J'ai déjà joué cette scène des dizaines de fois dans ma tête et maintenant que j'y suis, je suis incapable de trouver les mots...  
- Je suis là Jess et pour un bon moment si tu le souhaites.  
- J'ai besoin de temps, Blair. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps. Je t'en prie sois patient.  
- Je te donnerais tout le temps du monde, je te le promets.

Il pose un doux baiser sur mes mains.

- Je me demandais... Je pourrais venir demain après-midi passer un moment avec Damian ?

J'accepte. Je sais que mon petit bonhomme sera ravi. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui revient et se perche sur mes genoux. Je lui annonce la grande nouvelle, son papa va venir demain. Il trépigne de joie et d'impatience. Il me raconte la course de bateau et Tom me regarde avec satisfaction.  
Le lendemain, je regarde le père et son fils faire des châteaux de sable sur la plage. Ils rient, se chamaillent, font semblant de se battre. Il y a une telle osmose entre eux que j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Je suis heureuse, je me sens enfin une femme comblée. Je réalise que c'est parce que, sans le savoir, nous formons la meilleurs des familles, celle où l'amour est loi. Je les vois revenir vers moi en courant et Damien vient se réfugier dans mes bras. Il me raconte à une vitesse folle tout ce que son papa sait faire. Il est très fier de son père. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je l'aime tellement.

- Dis-moi mon grand, dis-je avec un ton sérieux, serais-tu d'accord pour accompagner ta maman à son mariage ?

Blair me regarde d'un air surpris, puis son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire. Damian me regarde avec un air très sérieux. Il regarde son père puis moi, et à nouveau son père. Un sourire éclaire son petit visage.

- Tu vas épouser, papa ?  
- Oui, enfin... S'il le veut bien

Damian tourne sa petite tête vers son père, ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser.  
- Youpiiiiiiiiiiii, crie mon petit bonhomme en faisant des cabrioles autour de mon fauteuil

Blair pose un genou à terre et me tend la bague de fiançailles, celle qu'il m'avait offerte quand il m'avait demandé en mariage pour la première fois. Il m'embrasse en me disant qu'il m'aime et Damian applaudit à tout rompre.

Trois mois ont passé. Je me regarde dans la glace. Je me sens la plus belle femme du monde dans mon tailleur blanc. Tom m'embrasse sur le front, me tend mon bouquet et pousse mon fauteuil jusqu'à la terrasse où l'homme que j'aime m'attend. Le ciel se teinte de couleurs multicolores, le soleil plonge dans l'océan tout proche. Tous nos amis sont là. La cérémonie se déroule comme dans un rêve, je n'ose encore y croire mais le prêtre me rappelle à la réalité. Les mains de Blair tremblent au moment où nous échangeons nos voeux et nos alliances sous le regard sérieux de mon petit homme. Puis le prêtre se tourne vers l'assemblée avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez moi de vous présenter M. et Mme Blair Sandburg

Toute l'assistance se lève et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors que mon mari m'enlace, me glissant à l'oreille un doux " JE T'AIME ". J'en suis sûre maintenant, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je regarde le soleil finir de se noyer dans l'océan. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à nous. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'en faire quelque chose de merveilleux. Et je ferais tout pour ça, je me le suis jurée.

The End


	3. Désespoir

**_Desespoir_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique

*****

**" Par amour, on peut souffrir, Je suis prêt à en mourir "**... Mourir... Ma dernière porte de sortie... J'ai pris ma décision ce matin... Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne... Plus rien, si ce n'est des souvenirs douloureux... Je n'attends plus rien de la vie, elle m'a tout repris... Mon fiancé... Mon bébé... Non, il ne me reste rien...

La journée s'est passée dans un épais brouillard. Je ne voyais rien, ni personne de ce qui m'entourait. Je n'étais obnubilée que par cette idée. Enfin, arrive le moment tant attendu. Je prends la route qui serpente le long de la côte, jusqu'en haut de la colline. J'aime cet endroit, il est si tranquille. En contrebas, l'océan me tend ces bras. Je regarde un moment les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Le soleil brille à l'horizon, le ciel commence à se teinter d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

Je m'approche du bord. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la mer et j'entends son murmure. Elle m'appelle doucement. Elle veut que je rejoigne ses enfants pour l'éternité. L'éternité... Un bien grand mot. Un pas encore et je serais au bord du précipice... Un pas encore et je serais libre, libre de toute cette douleur qui emprisonne mon coeur.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... Vous allez me dire que je suis lâche, que je dois me battre jusqu'au bout. Lâche ? Oui, peut être.. Me battre ? Pour quoi, pour qui et jusqu'au bout de quoi ? Je ne veux plus me battre, je suis si fatiguée... Je ne veux plus rien savoir... Vous allez me dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue... Parlons-en de ma vie.

La première fois que je suis tombée amoureuse, j'avais 15 ans à peine. Vous trouvez que c'est jeune ? Oui mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour. Il était cadet à l'Académie de police, il avait 19 ans, il s'appelait Christopher. Nous nous sommes aimés passionnément. Il m'a même demandée de l'épouser. J'étais tellement heureuse... Oui mais voilà, des truands, un hold-up qui tourne au cauchemar et un policier devant ma porte qui vient m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle... Le choc fut tel que je perdis notre enfant. Il m'a fallu des années et une volonté de fer pour continuer mon chemin. J'avais décidé de ne plus aimer, de ne plus m'attacher à personne. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. J'ai vécu comme cela, comme un ermite, pendant près d'une douzaine d'années.

Il y a quelques mois, je suis arrivée à Cascade. C'est là que j'ai rencontré le deuxième grand amour de ma vie. Dieu m'en est témoin, je lui ai résisté autant que j'ai pu. Mais qui peut résister à Blair Sandburg ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie par la petite porte. Le laissant entrapercevoir qui j'étais vraiment. Il a su trouver les mots justes pour calmer mes craintes et mes incertitudes. Je lui ai ouvert mon coeur et mon âme. Cela n'a pas été suffisant pour le retenir, il est parti avec elle, Lisa Meadows, un flic de Seattle muté à Cascade. D'un coup de baguette magique, il a effacé presque neuf mois de ma vie. Mais il me restait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qui me permettait d'aller de l'avant, un bébé. Je le voyais déjà dans ma tête et il était parfait. Malheureusement, lui aussi, je l'ai perdu. Les médecins ne savent pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Il y a eut des complications et maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais donner la vie. C'était l'un de mes voeux les plus chers. Aucun bambin ne m'appellera jamais maman, aucun bambin ne me dira jamais, je t'aime... A quoi bon continuer alors ?

Les murmures de l'océan se font plus forts. Ils m'appellent. Je dois mettre fin à ce cauchemar qui me sert de vie. Je fais encore un pas. Un peu de terre dévale la paroi à pic. Je n'ai pas laissé de lettre d'adieu. Ca me semblait idiot. De toute manière, même si je leur expliquais, ils ne comprendraient pas. Comment voulez-vous faire comprendre à des gens, que vous n'êtes plus que douleur ? Elle est présente, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur. Il ne reste plus de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux en finir avec elle. De toute manière... Je ne manquerais à personne. Je n'ai que très peu d'amis qui me pleureront peut-être, rien n'est moins sûr. Il ne manque plus qu'un dernier pas. Je vais le faire, je le jure. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je le vois. Blair est là. Mais c'est impossible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Il me supplie de ne pas bouger. Je sens mon coeur qui s'emballe. Sa voix... Je n'ai jamais pu résister à sa voix. Elle est si mélodieuse. Je sens ma détermination vaciller. Il avance d'un pas, je panique. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse me convaincre. Je veux en finir une fois pour toute. Je lui hurle de pas bouger, je le menace, le supplie de s'en aller. Je ne veux pas qu'il garde cette image de moi. Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je continue de l'aimer. Il regarde un instant son partenaire. Celui-ci lui fait un signe de tête. Il recommence à me parler. Non ! ! ! Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je me concentre sur l'océan mais je n'entends plus son appel. Le ciel est maintenant multicolore et le soleil se noie dans la mer. Je devrais faire de même. Il avance encore d'un pas. Non, non, il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche, il ne faut pas qu'il me touche. Mon esprit me crie de faire le dernier pas, celui qui me libérera de ce monde qui m'a tant fait souffrir. Mon coeur lui me dit que le moment est passé. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, il est là, à côté de moi. Il me supplie de le regarder, de faire un pas en arrière et de vivre. Vivre ? ? Est-il encore possible de vivre ?

Sa voix continue de me bercer. Il parle et parle encore. Je n'entends pas les mots mais sa voix m'hypnotise. Dieu que je suis fatiguée. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, je me décide à franchir le dernier pas. Mais il est trop tard, le moment est passé. Il me tient serrée contre lui et nous basculons sur le sol. Son regard capture le mien. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il est en colère. Je me sens comme une petite fille. Il doit l'avoir senti car il m'enlace et me murmure qu'il m'aime, qu'il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer, que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il espère encore. Toute la douleur que j'avais retenue ces derniers mois se déchaîne, je frissonne et me met à sangloter dans ces bras, je ne peux même pas parler. Il me tient contre lui pendant tout ce temps, il me caresse tantôt le visage, tantôt les cheveux en y passant la main

Les semaines ont passé et j'ai recommencé à vivre. Un petit peu à la fois. Blair est resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Jour après jour, il me soutient, il calme mes angoisses et mes inquiétudes. Et quand le démon refait surface, il le combat avec moi. Le bonheur est revenu s'installer dans mon coeur. Je veux vivre maintenant. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que **" L'amour, y'a que ça qui compte, on s'aimera toujours, on s'aimera si fort... "** que plus rien ne pourra plus jamais obscurcir notre ciel.

Assise sur la plage, je regarde avec émerveillement le soleil rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je passe des heures à regarder ce spectacle et jamais je ne m'en lasse. Assis à côte de moi, Blair observe mon visage. Je le sais et il sait que je le sais. Son petit sourire en coin fait chavirer mon coeur. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui dire les mots. J'ai trop peur qu'en les disant, une fois encore le bonheur ne s'échappe. C'est stupide, je sais. Les premières étoiles font leurs apparitions. Une étoile filante parcourt le ciel et je fais un voeu. Le voeu de ne plus jamais sombrer comme je l'ai fait. Je touche mon ventre qui commence à s'arrondir. Eh oui, je vais donner la vie. Les médecins ne s'expliquent pas ce miracle. Il est temps maintenant d'en finir avec mes vieux démons. Je me lève doucement et je regarde l'homme qui m'a sauvée, de toutes les manières possibles. Je le prends par la taille et à l'oreille, je lui murmure ce qu'il attend depuis des mois "Je t'aime".

The End


	4. L'envie de Vivre

**_L'envie de vivre_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel et de la Belle et la Bête ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée sans qui l'écriture de ces fics ne serait pas pareil et un merci à toutes les filles de la ML de FrenchSentinel pour leurs encouragements. Beaucoup de ses écrits sont nés grâce à vous. Corinne, cette fic est pour toi, je suis sûre qu'elle te fera un peu rêver et oublier tous tes soucis...

*****

Je m'appelle Catherine.... Catherine Chandler... Je connais Jessica depuis longtemps maintenant et ça me déchire le coeur de la voir ainsi. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à ma première fête de l'hiver. Elle y a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Christopher Jennings, un enfant des tunnels qui était devenu policier dans le Monde d'En Haut. Ils avaient l'air si heureux tous les deux. Mon coeur s'est attristé parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre un jour le même bonheur avec l'homme que j'aime.

Discrète et toujours serviable, Jessica s'était mise un point d'honneur à aider tout ceux du Monde d'En Bas, de toutes les manières possibles. Ce qu'elle préférait ? Lire des histoires aux enfants dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre. Quand Porter est venu interférer dans leur vie, j'ai bien cru que leur couple ne s'en sortirait pas. Pourtant, avec l'aide de tous ceux d'En Bas et l'amour de Chris, elle a réussit à se reconstruire. C'est après cet événement que Vincent a décidé de me demander en mariage.

Le jour de mon mariage est passé comme un rêve, Jess était là pour me servir de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle était si rayonnante dans sa robe lavande. C'est au banquet qu'ils nous ont annoncés, la main dans la main, qu'un nouveau membre allait faire son entrée dans la famille. J'étais tellement heureuse pour eux. Après tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient traversés, un peu de bonheur dans leur vie ne pouvait que renforcer leur couple. La vie en a décidé autrement... Un hold-up, un gangster qui perd la tête et tire un peu trop vite. Le choc a été terrible. J'ai vainement tenté de la consoler mais peut-on seulement consoler quelqu'un de la perte des deux membres d'une même famille. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même après cela. Elle a quitté New York et n'y revenait que pour la fête de l'hiver, toujours seule. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle ne voulait plus aimer pour ne plus souffrir. Vincent était encore le seul à pouvoir pénétrer la carapace qu'elle s'était créée. Aujourd'hui je doute que même lui puisse l'atteindre... Elle semble si loin de nous allongée sur ce lit, immobile, son regard vide, je me demande si elle peut entendre la voix de Vincent qui lui fait la lecture. Il essaye par tous les moyens de communiquer avec elle. Elle est allée trop loin, elle ne veut plus revenir.

A la dernière Fête de l'Hiver, Jessica nous a annoncé qu'elle allait enfin se marier, qu'elle avait trouvé un jeune homme qui l'aimait beaucoup et qui, enfin, lui avait rendu la confiance en l'amour roi. Pourtant, il y a deux mois, elle m'a appelé en pleine nuit. Elle était en larmes. Je n'ai pas tout compris, ses sanglots couvraient sa voix. Alors je lui ai ouvert ma maison et mon coeur. J'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître quand je suis passée la prendre à l'aéroport. Elle avait la mine défaite, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Je ne l'ai pas ramenée à mon appartement, j'ai préféré l'installer dans les tunnels. Dès le départ, elle a refusé de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Elle repoussait toute offre d'aide et refusait toute compagnie. Elle passait ses journées dans la grotte, à regarder l'eau tomber de la cascade. Un soir, Vincent l'a trouvée près de sa chambre. Elle voulait parler mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas poser son fardeau sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. Il a réussi par de douces paroles à la convaincre de tout lui raconter. Elle lui a tout confié : ses longues années solitaires après la mort de Chris, sa rencontre avec Blair Sandburg, un étudiant devenu policier à la suite d'un quiproquo. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis des mois sortait enfin. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle lui raconta comment Blair l'avait séduite, comment elle l'avait laissé passer au travers de sa carapace, comment elle lui avait laissé voir son coeur et son âme mais surtout, l'arrivée d'une certaine Lisa Meadows, et la façon dont il avait perdu la tête. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui à part cette femme. Jessica avait bien tenté de lutter mais il était devenu aveugle et sourd. Elle avait préféré partir que de le voir dans les bras d'une autre. Et je la comprends. J'essaye de me mettre à sa place mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Vincent aimant quelqu'un d'autre comme il m'aime moi. Notre lien est si spécial, si unique.

Les malaises ont commencé deux semaines plus tard. Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait gardée pour elle. Quand je l'ai trouvée sans connaissance dans sa chambre, j'ai paniqué. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle avait commis l'irréparable, mais ce n'était pas cela. Nous avons appelé Peter, il est médecin et c'est un vieil ami de Père. Quand il est sortit de la chambre, son regard était triste. Il nous a annoncé que Jessica avait perdu son enfant. Nous l'avons regardé sans comprendre. Un enfant ? Quel enfant ? Il a réalisé que Jess ne nous avait rien dit. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Mon coeur pleurait cette étincelle de vie qui s'était éteinte avant même d'avoir brillé. Comment le lui annoncer ? Comment lui dire que cet enfant qu'elle attendait ne verrait jamais le jour ? Vincent a décidé que ce serait lui qui lui annoncerait, elle a confiance en lui. Père et moi avons attendu avec une certaine appréhension que mon amour lui annonce la nouvelle. Nous avons entendu un hurlement qui nous a glacé les sangs et puis... un terrible silence. Quand nous avons pénétré dans la chambre, nous l'avons vu étendue sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle était pâle à faire peur. Cela fait maintenant près d'une semaine et elle n'a montré aucun signe d'intérêt pour le monde extérieur. Père parle de catatonie. Je pense que la douleur a été trop forte. Son esprit a dû se replier dans un endroit où aucun mal ne peut l'atteindre. Je suis très inquiète. Elle dépérit à vue d'oeil. On a dû la mettre sous perfusion. Père aurait préféré la faire hospitaliser dans le Monde d'En Haut mais elle est trop faible pour être transportée, de plus, Peter pense qu'être dans un environnement chaleureux ne peut que l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il nous a demandés de lui parler, de la stimuler. Alors Vincent lui fait la lecture, les enfants viennent chanter pour elle. Tous les gens des tunnels veulent l'aider. Ils le font à leur manière, en priant très fort pour elle.

Je n'en peux plus de la voir ainsi, il faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire sortir de sa coquille. Une photo attire mon regard. Blair et Jess au temps du bonheur, ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Il a dans les yeux tout l'amour du monde. La solution s'impose d'elle même, il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourra la faire sortir de sa cachette. J'en parle à Vincent qui est d'accord avec moi, il faut tout tenter. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il déteste que nous soyons séparés. Je prends le premier avion pour Cascade. J'ai trouvé l'adresse du central et de l'appartement de Blair dans les affaires de Jess. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fouiller dans les affaires des mes amies mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. Je m'arrête d'abord au commissariat. S'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, j'irai le chercher dans sa tanière. Mon coeur bat très fort. Et s'il ne voulait pas venir avec moi à New York ? Un agent m'indique le 7ème étage et j'y grimpe aussi vite que je peux. J'arrive en vue des bureaux de la Major Crimes. Je m'approche d'une jeune femme blonde. Elle me dévisage d'un regard mauvais quand je demande à parler à l'inspecteur Sandburg. Elle tente de me faire croire qu'il n'est pas là mais je suis tenace. La vie de mon amie est en jeu. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Il s'agit d'un homme grand, il a des cheveux coupés très courts et des yeux d'un tel bleu qu'on pourrait s'y noyer. Il la fusille du regard. D'après la description de Jess, il s'agit sûrement de celle qui a semé le malheur dans le coeur de mon amie. Il me prend par les épaules et me dirige vers le bureau de son capitaine en me disant que l'inspecteur Sandburg ne va pas tarder.

Leur Capitaine, Simon Banks, me propose une tasse de café. Je la refuse, je suis trop nerveuse. Que vais-je lui dire ? Comment lui présenter les choses sans pour autant le culpabiliser ? La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme au visage triste, ses yeux bleus, si vivant sur la photo, ne donnent aucune trace de joie.

- Inspecteur Sandburg ? Je suis Catherine Chandler. Je travaille pour le procureur à New York.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demande-t-il en me dévisageant.  
- Sauver une vie.

Il regarda son partenaire puis son capitaine.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Nous avons une amie en commun... Une amie qui a besoin de vous.  
- Ah bon et qui ça ?  
- Jessica... Jessica Wardfield...  
- Vous connaissez Jess ? Vous savez où elle est ?

Je hoche la tête, il a l'air très inquiet. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise tant il a l'air ébranlé.

- Je n'ai cessé de la chercher depuis son départ mais personne n'a su me dire où elle était. Comment va-t-elle ? ?  
- Et bien...

Comment puis-je lui annoncer ? Je voudrais me mettre en colère mais son regard inquiet m'en dissuade. Il a l'air au bord d'une crise de panique.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- M. Sandburg, Jess... Jessica se meurt.  
- Comment ca ? Elle est malade ?  
- Il n'y a pas de bon moyen d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Il semblerait que lorsque Jessica vous a quitté, elle était enceinte.  
- Un bébé ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle attend mon enfant  
- Oui...  
- C'est merveilleux, non ? Non ?  
- Cela le serait s'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine elle n'avait perdu cet enfant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais Jess ?  
- Elle se laisse mourir. Depuis que mon mari lui a annoncé la nouvelle, elle s'est replié si loin que rien ne peut la toucher. Nous avons tout tenté mais elle ne répond à rien. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir de la faire sortir de cet état de catatonie. Je vous en prie Blair... Si un jour vous l'avez aimée, ramenez-la à nous.

De larmes coulent sur ses joues, il a perdu lui aussi un enfant. Mais s'il ne fait rien, je perdrais aussi une amie. S'il faut que je le supplie à genoux, Dieu m'en est témoin, je le ferais. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, non je ne peux pas ! Il m'observe cherchant à déterminer la gravité de la situation. Je résiste à l'envie de le prendre et de le secouer. Il a dû lire dans mon esprit.

- Comment voulez-vous que je la ramène ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle veuille entendre ma voix.  
- Il n'y a pas que de votre voix dont elle a besoin. Elle besoin de votre présence, de votre tendresse, de votre amour. Blair... Elle vous aime tellement. La seule chose qui l'a maintenue en vie quand vous l'avez quittée, c'était cette petite étincelle en elle. Jessica va avoir besoin de vous pour réapprendre à vivre sans que la douleur ne détruise tout sur son passage. Vous l'aimez encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois serrer les mâchoires et fixer le bout de ses chaussures

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne ressentez plus rien. J'ai vu votre visage s'éclairer quand j'ai prononcé son nom !

Blair continua à se taire.

- Ecoutez monsieur Sandburg, si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'était dans l'espoir que vous l'aimiez encore et que vous voudriez m'aider à la sauver... Apparemment je me suis trompée.

Je reprends mon sac que j'avais posé sur le bureau du capitaine.

- Mlle Chandler... Je... Je...  
- Oui ?

Je le vois hésiter et à nouveau le silence envahit la pièce. Je sens l'impatience me gagner.

- Messieurs, au revoir.

Je fais un signe de tête vers l'inspecteur aux yeux bleus et son supérieur, je sors. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas avoir su le convaincre.

- Catherine... Attendez.  
- Oui, inspecteur ?  
- Ne partez pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Il ne veut rien écouter.

Je vois celle que j'ai identifiée comme Lisa sourire. J'enrage de la voir se réjouir de ce malheur.

- Oh mais il va écouter, même si je dois l'attacher à une chaise.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je dis que cette tête de mule qui me sert de partenaire va m'écouter jusqu'au bout. S'il n'est pas capable de dire ce qu'il pense vraiment, je le ferais.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de le voir se détruire à petit feu.

Je vois Lisa faire la grimace

- Je comprends mais il nous faut faire vite, dis-je en jetant un oeil sur ma montre.  
- Je le sais... Si seulement il voulait bien ouvrir les yeux.  
- Ecoutez inspecteur....  
- Ellison, Jim Ellison.  
- Inspecteur Ellison, si vous avez les moyens de faire quelque chose faites-le, je ne veux pas perdre Jess.  
- Moi non plus, dit une petite voix.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Blair. Il a l'air d'un enfant perdu.

- Vous avez raison Mlle Chandler... Jess...  
- Oui ?  
- Blair pour l'amour du ciel !!! Vas-tu enfin te décider à dire ce qui te ronge le coeur depuis des mois !!!  
- Non !! Hurle une voix derrière nous.  
- Toi tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est à Blair que je parle  
- Il n'a rien à dire, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Continue-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, en lui passant une main autour de la taille

Il continue à se murer dans le silence. Il a l'air de ne plus savoir où il en est. Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour le convaincre de venir à New York.

- Mon avion est dans deux heures, je dois vous laisser

Je me dirige à pas lent vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est ça, allez-vous en et laissez-nous vivre notre amour en paix, siffle cette vipère

Je me retourne et la fusille du regard

- Mademoiselle, je doute que vous sachiez ce qu'est le véritable amour. Ce n'est certainement pas cette comédie que vous jouez avec cet homme qui est trop faible pour avouer ses véritables sentiments

Je continue mon chemin. L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes.

- Ca suffit ! Mlle Chandler revenez... Je crois que nous avons à parler... S'il vous plaît.

Je me retourne et l'espoir renaît dans mon coeur, Blair a enfin l'air de sortir de son silence. Ses yeux me supplient de rester.

- D'accord, mais certainement pas devant cette personne.

Le capitaine prend la direction des opérations. Nous retournons à nouveau dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, Blair se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux cherchent un soutien dans ceux de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'approche doucement et s'assoit à côté de lui.

- Grand chef, elle a besoin de toi.  
- Tu crois qu'elle me voudrait vraiment près d'elle en un moment pareil ?  
- Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois !  
- Je lui ai fait trop de mal, Jim.

Je regarde l'échange avec intérêt. Ils sont si différents et pourtant se ressemblent tant. Il faut que je réussisse à lui faire comprendre que c'est de lui que Jess a besoin, et de personne d'autre

- Blair, c'est votre absence qui la rend malade. Je vous en prie, aidez-la !

Il me regarde et prend une grande inspiration.

- Vous savez... Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand elle est partie ça été un choc pour moi. J'ai réalisé que personne ne compte plus pour moi qu'elle. Ma vie est devenue un enfer au coté d'une femme que je déteste, et que je n'ai pas le courage de quitter. Ah quoi bon puisqu'elle était partie. Sa présence m'a tant manqué, son visage hante mes rêves, nuit après nuit.  
- Bien alors il nous faut faire très vite. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle va tenir encore très longtemps.

Il regarde à nouveau son partenaire qui hoche la tête, satisfait de la décision de Blair. J'ai un léger espoir dans mon coeur. Nous sortons du bureau. Lisa essaye de s'interposer mais il tient bon. Elle veut lui faire croire que jamais personne ne l'a jamais aimé comme elle l'aime. Je sens sa détermination vaciller. Non, elle ne peut pas gagner ! Je tends alors à Blair la photo que j'ai prise dans la chambre de Jessica. Il la regarde un instant, comme s'il regardait deux étrangers s'aimer si profondément que leurs deux âmes fusionnent. Son regard s'éclaire d'une lumière nouvelle. Je peux y lire une grande détermination. Il prend Lisa par les épaules ce qui a pour effet de calmer ses cris. Il la regarde dans les yeux et enfin il la voit telle qu'elle est vraiment. Il la repousse d'un geste brusque et passe devant elle, sans un mot. Elle veut le retenir mais deux bras l'en empêche, je croise les yeux de l'inspecteur qui la maintient. Il me fait signe de partir. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur nous et j'entends encore les cris de fureur de Lisa.

Apres être passé chez lui prendre quelques affaires, nous prenons le premier avion à destination de la Grande Pomme. Son partenaire nous accompagne mais cela ne me gêne pas au contraire, si jamais cela ne se passe pas bien, Blair aura besoin d'un soutien. Dans la voiture, je leur explique l'endroit où nous allons et les règles qui régissent les tunnels. Je leur parle aussi de Vincent. Mille et une questions sont posées et j'y réponds avec sincérité. Je sais que je prends un risque énorme mais il y une vie en jeu.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée des tunnels et Kipper vient nous chercher, il parle à toute vitesse. L'état de Jess s'est encore aggravé. Elle n'a toujours pas donné le moindre signe de réveil. Je suis inquiète, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je les accompagne à la chambre de Jess et j'entends mon amour lire un poème de Shakespeare. Sa voix est envoûtante. Nous entrons dans la pièce et je vois les deux inspecteurs se figer en découvrant le visage de mon bien aimé. Le choc passé, Blair se concentre sur Jess. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille. Sa peau si pale contraste avec ses cheveux ébène.

- Jess, je suis là mon amour, dit-il doucement en lui prenant la main.

Le silence est assourdissant. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et s'asseoir près d'elle, à la place qu'occupait Vincent peu avant.

- Je t'en prie mon amour, reviens vers la lumière. Reviens vers ceux qui t'aiment. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Aujourd'hui, je ne désire qu'une seule chose. T'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Construire cette famille dont nous avons si souvent parlé devant la cheminée. Quand tu es partie...Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais été idiot. Mon ange, ne laisse pas la douleur t'entraîner dans les ténèbres. Oh mon Dieu par pitié, laissez-la revenir, je vous en supplie ! Elle ne mérite pas autant de douleur, elle a toujours été si bonne, si douce. Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Mon amour entend ma voix et ma prière. Ma vie, mon coeur et mon âme t'appartiennent. Nous surmonterons cette nouvelle douleur ensemble. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Il a continué ainsi une partie de la nuit. Quand je suis revenue au petit matin, il était assis sur le fauteuil près du lit, endormi la tête posée sur le lit. Deux grands yeux bleus me regardent. Ils sont pleins d'interrogations. Il a réussi. Je m'approche du lit et la prends doucement dans mes bras. Elle a l'air tellement fragile que j'ai peur de la casser si je la serre un peu trop fort. Mon coeur déborde de joie. Je cours chercher Père. J'embrasse fougueusement mon mari en lui disant combien je l'aime. Blair se réveille et plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de Jess. Je jurerai qu'un halo de lumière dorée les entoure et, l'espace d'un instant, je vois au pied du lit deux loups côte à côte, heureux de se retrouver, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant d'un jaguar. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvre, ils ont disparu. Vincent me regarde en hochant la tête, lui aussi les a vus. Nous laissons les deux amoureux seuls pour qu'ils puissent enfin se redécouvrir et parler.

Trois semaines ont passé. Nous sommes tous réunis dans la grande salle. Ma meilleure amie et son amour vont s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce sera pour le meilleur. Jess porte ma robe de mariée, Blair est comme hypnotisé par elle. Ils se jurent un amour éternel. Je regarde mon mari. Mon cher et tendre Vincent et une vague d'amour me submerge. Ils sont comme nous désormais, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais les séparer parce qu'ils connaissent la douleur du chant de l'alouette.

The End


	5. Par amour

**_Par amour_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur : **Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique. Enjoy the ride !

**"Par amour on devient fou"**... C'est bien vrai... J'avais tout pour être heureux. Un boulot que j'adore même si ce n'est pas celui auquel j'aspirais, une fiancée merveilleusement belle, des amis prêts à beaucoup de choses pour moi. Oui, j'avais tout ca... Et je vous jure j'étais heureux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux.

Je m'appelle Blair Sandburg. Je suis policier depuis un peu plus de six mois. Ma vie a basculé, il y a deux jours maintenant. Si jamais elle ne s'en sort pas... J'en mourais. Je regarde la forme immobile allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, dont la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute.

Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Je n'ai pu m'arracher à cette vision de rêve. Elle est la seule à avoir résisté à toutes mes tentatives de séductions. J'ai tout essayé : la gentillesse, l'approche directe, les cadeaux... Tout... Mais je n'ai rien obtenu, à part ce regard qui me transperçait l'âme. Puis petit à petit, elle s'est ouverte à moi. Petit à petit, elle m'a laissé entrer dans son jardin secret. J'y ai découvert beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse cachés sous cette carapace froide et insensible. Je suis devenu son ami, son amant. Je l'ai courtisée... Oui moi, Blair Sandburg le bourreau des coeurs, j'ai joué les Roméo. Dîners aux chandelles, ballades au clair de lune, fleurs, chocolats... Tout y est passé. Mais quelle récompense ! J'étais amoureux... Non je le suis encore. Je l'ai même demandée en mariage au cours d'un pique-nique, pas si improvisé que ça, sur la plage. Elle était tellement émue qu'elle m'a dit oui dans un flot de larmes. J'étais au septième ciel. Tous nos amis étaient contents qu'enfin nos voeux de bonheurs, si souvent formulés en secret, se réalisent enfin.

Oui, j'avais tout pour être heureux. Seulement voilà, elle est arrivée. Elle, c'est Lisa Meadows. Elle m'a comme ensorcelé. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, ne pensais qu'à elle, ne respirait qu'elle. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Bien sûr mes amis, et en particulier mon partenaire, ont tentés de me faire entendre raison. Il m'a averti qu'à jouer avec le feu, je risquais de me brûler les ailes et de tout perdre. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'étais trop obnubilé par Lisa. Jusqu'au jour où celle qui avait réussi à dompter mon coeur est partie. Un jour, j'ai trouvé porte close. C'est sa voisine qui m'a dit qu'elle était partie. Elle n'a rien laissé, pas un mot, pas une lettre. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Alors je me suis obstiné, j'ai continué à voir Lisa malgré les avertissements de mon entourage. Mon partenaire m'a même flanqué à la porte. Non, je suis de mauvaise foi... Je suis parti. Je ne supportais plus son regard plein de reproches posé sur moi. Je suis parti m'installer chez elle, cette vipère. Vous me trouvez dur ? ? Vous n'avez encore rien lu.  
Elle est revenue. Qui ? Mais Jessica, la seule femme à qui j'ai laissé entrevoir mon coeur. Elle est revenue pour témoigner dans un procès. Elle doit rester deux semaines. Quand elle est entrée dans les bureaux, je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle avait changé. Ses traits, d'ordinaire si doux, reflétaient une grande tristesse. Des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle flottait dans ses vêtements tellement elle avait perdu du poids. Ses cheveux, si brillants dans mon souvenir, étaient ternes et remontés en un chignon qui soulignait encore plus le manque vie dans ses yeux. C'est cela qui m'a le plus choqué, ses yeux. Ils ne reflétaient plus aucun sentiment. C'était comme si toute vie s'était éteinte en eux.

J'ai bien tenté de lui parler mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite, c'est d'aller retrouver celle que j'aime et de la laisser en paix. Mais c'est elle que j'aime !!! Je le sais maintenant. Quand je l'ai vu dans le bureau de Simon, j'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer comme à notre première rencontre. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

J'ai eu comme un déclic. J'ai vu Lisa telle qu'elle était vraiment, égoïste, superficielle mais surtout maladivement jalouse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, elle a fait le vide autour de moi. Je n'ai presque plus d'amis, je n'ai plus que des collègues. Je ne vois personne en dehors d'elle. J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé après un très long sommeil. Je lui ai annoncé que c'était fini pendant le déjeuner. Elle n'a pas eu l'air de le prendre mal. Je suis rentrée chez moi... Non, je veux dire chez elle... J'ai réuni mes affaires et je suis revenu au seul endroit que je peux appeler maison. Jim, mon partenaire, m'a accueillit avec le sourire. Mais je sais que je n'échapperais pas à son sermon. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami et son guide.

Qu'est-ce qu'un guide me demanderez-vous ? Ne me lancez pas sur ce sujet, je suis capable d'en remplir des pages. Pour simplifier, Jim a un don. Tous ses sens sont décuplés, il est ce qu'on appelle une sentinelle, un gardien si vous préférez. L'un de mes rôles est de veiller à sa sécurité pendant qu'il utilise ses sens. Quand il se focalise trop sur un de ses sens, il perd tout contact avec la réalité. Il est comme déconnecté et donc, par conséquent, très vulnérable. Sir Richard Burton, l'aventurier et non le comédien, appelle cela le facteur d'évasion. Moi j'appelle ça un Zone Out.

Il y a deux jours, Lisa m'a coincé dans les vestiaires. Elle voulait me parler. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. C'est là que tout a tourné au cauchemar. Elle a sorti son arme de service et l'a pointé sur moi. J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle n'arrêtait pas dire que si je n'étais pas à elle, je ne serais à personne. Elle pleurait, ses mains tremblaient. Elle était presque hystérique ce qui la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse. Jessy a dû nous entendre car elle est entrée dans la pièce. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite. Elle a tenté de convaincre Lisa mais elle avait dépassé le point de non-retour. Lisa a tiré. Jessy s'est élancée vers moi, se mettant sur la trajectoire de la balle. Son visage s'est figé dans une grimace de douleur et elle est tombée dans mes bras. Je n'ai pu retenir un hurlement de désespoir. Je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'étais totalement concentré sur la jeune femme dans mes bras. Je n'ai cessé de lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais désolé.

Ca fait deux jours qu'elle se bat pour survivre. Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas quitté son chevet. J'ai trop peur que si je m'en vais, elle ne cesse le combat. Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes. Elle est si pâle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher son visage. Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Seuls les bips des moniteurs accompagnent mes pensées. Soudain tout s'emballe. Les alarmes se déclenchent. Les bips se transforment un signal continu. Une équipe médicale envahit la pièce. Et je reste là, continuant à lui parler. Une infirmière me pousse gentiment à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien si ce n'est le son annonçant le tracé plat. Jim est là. Il m'emmène doucement vers la salle d'attente. Je ne ressens rien, je suis comme anesthésié. Jim me parle, je n'arrive pas à focaliser mon attention sur ce qu'il est entrain de me dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté dans cette salle d'attente. Le médecin est là. Il commence à parler, il ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'espoir. Son état s'est détérioré de façon alarmante. Ils ont dû la mettre sous respirateur. Il dit que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Je refuse de le croire. Jess est une battante et je sais moi qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Me revoilà dans cette chambre aseptisée. Je reprends ma place auprès d'elle. Une place que jamais je n'aurais dû quitter. Les minutes se transforment en heures. Je continue à lui parler, à lui caresser le visage. Jamais ma main ne quitte la sienne. Je suis fatigué, cela fait trois jours maintenant que je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Jim a bien essayé de me faire rentrer au loft mais j'ai refusé. Je ne peux pas la quitter. Je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond encore une fois. Ma vue se brouille, ma voix se tait et je me sens partir.

Une sensation bizarre me tire de mon sommeil. Quelque chose me serre la main. Quelque chose ? ? J'ai du mal à me rappeler où je suis. Ah oui, je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai dû m'endormir la tête sur le lit de Jess. J'ouvre un oeil et j'aperçois deux yeux bleus qui me regardent intensément. Je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible. Je me redresse, je suis totalement réveillé maintenant. Merci mon dieu. Elle est vivante. Je lui parle doucement, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement. Une infirmière entre et tout s'accélère à nouveau. On me met à nouveau à la porte. Jim craignant le pire vient me rejoindre. Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Toute la douleur, la frustration, la colère que j'avais contenue jusque là débordent. Je pleure dans les bras de ma sentinelle.

Une semaine a passé. Je regarde Jess assise sur son lit discuter avec animation avec Megan. Les médecins n'en reviennent pas de la vitesse à laquelle elle se remet. Bien sûr, le chemin vers une guérison totale est encore long. Il est possible qu'elle ne retrouve jamais l'usage de ses jambes. La balle a fait pas mal de dégâts. Mais... Quoi qu'il arrive, on traversera toutes les épreuves ensemble. Elle et moi. Parce que maintenant, on est plus fort.

Oui **"par amour on devient fou, mais sans lui on est rien du tout"**, cette leçon je l'ai apprise de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Mais je remercie le ciel tous les jours, qu'elle ait décidé de me revenir. Et je compte bien l'aimer parce que **"s'aimer c'est voler le malheur"**.

The End


	6. Les rêves des amants

**_Les rêves des amants_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé **: Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique. Enjoy the ride...

*****

**"Je me souviens de ces nuits noires, de sa main sur mon front de cauchemar"**... Je regarde la forme étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle est si pâle. Ses cheveux se sont grisés avec les années. Les rides ont creusé son visage. Mais malgré tout, elle est si belle, ma mère.

Je m'appelle Damian Blair Wardfield, j'ai 23 ans et je suis policier. Je ne suis encore qu'un bleu mais j'espère faire comme ma mère, une belle carrière. Bien sûr elle n'est pas flic, elle est auxiliaire. Aujourd'hui, c'est normal de voir travailler des civils dans la police. Mais de son temps... Je sais qu'elle a été parmi les premières et je sais aussi qu'elle a dû se battre pour se faire accepter. Ces dernières années, elle a accepté de quitter le terrain pour aller enseigner à l'Académie. Je peux vous dire une chose, avoir sa mère comme instructeur c'est loin d'être facile tous les jours. Elle attendait toujours plus de moi que de ses autres élèves. Et moi ? Moi ca me donnait la rage et je voulais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Je voulais, et je veux toujours, qu'elle soit fière de moi... Fière de son fils.

Il y a une semaine que je suis à son chevet. Il y a eu une prise d'otage à l'Académie, je ne sais pas comment cela à commencer. Je sais seulement que, comme à son habitude, elle a pensé à la vie des autres avant la sienne. Et maintenant je risque de la perdre. Les médecins ne sont pas optimistes, ses blessures sont graves et son coeur est fatigué.

Son coeur ? Parlons-en de son coeur. Depuis que je suis enfant, je lui connais ce regard triste. Sur le manteau de la cheminé trônent deux photos. Celles des deux hommes qu'elle a tant aimés et qui lui ont brisé le coeur. Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler et je n'ai jamais vraiment insisté. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, et je sais que parler d'eux aurait rouvert de vieilles blessures. Je ne connais même pas leurs noms. Etrange, non ? ? Avoir des photos et ne pas pouvoir mettre de noms sur ces visages. Je sais seulement que l'un d'eux est mon père. Ca aussi, c'est un grand mystère. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'amour, parce que même très occupée, maman avait toujours du temps à me consacrer. Mais je suis curieux de savoir qui il est, ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il n'a jamais cherché à me connaître.

Dans les affaires de ma mère que l'on m'a donné après son admission, j'ai trouvé un carnet à couverture rouge. C'est son journal. Jour après jour, elle y inscrit les événements du jour, ses états âmes, ses peurs, ses joies et ses peines. Je ne devrais pas le lire, mais la curiosité est la plus forte. Je veux en savoir plus sur la femme qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Je dévore, plus que je ne lis, chaque page. J'ai toujours cru que ma mère était insensible à certaines choses mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est une femme qui malgré sa carapace réussit à aimer ses amis, et surtout à se faire aimer. Il y a peu de cadets à l'Académie qui rechignent à aller à ses classes.

Il est temps de quitter son chevet pour quelques heures. Le médecin est inflexible à ce sujet. Il dit que même dans le coma, le patient doit se reposer. Je le soupçonne de veiller ainsi au bien être de la famille de ses malades. Mais ce soir au lieu de retourner chez moi, je prends la route qui serpente le long de la mer et qui mène à la maison au bord de la plage. Cette maison qui m'a vu naître, faire mes premiers pas, faire mes premières bêtises, donner mes premiers baisers, est restée telle quelle était dans mon souvenir. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis deux ans. Ma mère et moi nous préférons nous voir dans des cafés, des cinémas, des restaurants. Et puis, elle loue un petit studio à deux pas de l'Académie. Elle ne vient dans cette maison que pour le week-end et les vacances.

Je monte les quelques marches qui me séparent du porche. Je prends la clé de secours qu'elle dissimule dans une petite cache dans le mur camouflée derrière une brique descellée. La maison n'a pas changé. Je passe de pièce en pièce. Doucement je monte les escaliers, comme si j'avais peur que les fantômes endormis de mon enfance ne se réveillent. J'ai toujours aimé la chambre de ma mère. Elle respire le calme et la paix. Suspendue au mur, il y a une aquarelle représentant ma mère pendant sa grossesse que Tom son meilleur ami lui a offert. Là sur la coiffeuse, des fleurs séchées laissent échapper un parfum de qui me rappellent mes vacances du coté du Texas quand j'étais enfant. J'ouvre le grand coffre en bois qui se trouve au pied du lit. Maman y conserve tous ses souvenirs. Toute sa vie d'avant, comme elle dit. Il y a plusieurs albums photos, et des dizaines de petits carnets rouges. J'en prends un au hasard, il couvre l'année 2010. Je le feuillette un instant puis je le repose. J'en prends un autre, puis un autre. Je recherche une année, celle de ma naissance. Je le tiens enfin. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et je commence à lire. J'ai du mal à imaginer ma mère amoureuse. Page après page, je commence à aimer cet homme. Je souris quand je lis la manière dont il l'a demandé en mariage. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues quand je découvre la façon dont il l'a laissé tomber. Et enfin, je comprends pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me chercher. Il ne connaît pas mon existence. Ma mère n'a pas voulu lui imposer sa grossesse. Je la reconnais bien là. Toujours à mettre le bien être des autres avant le sien. Je continue ma lecture. Au détour d'une page, je découvre une esquisse de lui. Je ne savais pas que maman savait dessiner. Il ressemble à un adolescent. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Il s'appelle Blair Sandburg. Blair... Je porte son prénom. Je repousse une mèche rebelle et continue ma lecture. A travers ses mots, je sais, je sens que ma mère l'aime encore. Je mets le petit calepin dans la poche de mon blouson. Ma décision est prise. Je vais aller à la recherche de mon père. Je veux réunir mes parents au moins une fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je descends dans le bureau et me connecte au fichier de l'ordinateur central de la police. J'entre le nom de mon père. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois apparaître son dossier sur l'écran ! Il est toujours en vie et est instructeur à l'Académie de police de Cascade. Je souris à cette ironie de la vie. Ma mère et mon père pratiquent tous les deux le même métier. Je note son adresse et son téléphone. Un instant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout simplement l'appeler. En y réfléchissant, je me dis que cela aura plus d'effet si je me présente devant lui. J'appelle Tom pour lui dire que je dois m'absenter. Je veux qu'il veille sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule. Tom accepte sans poser de questions. Il a toujours été éperdument amoureux de maman même s'il savait que c'était sans espoir.

Je repasse chez moi très vite. Je prends une douche, je mets quelque affaire un petit sac de voyage et je prends la route. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Comment va-t-il m'accueillir ? Va-t-il me croire ? Voudra-t-il venir au chevet de ma mère ? Il n'est pas marié, il vit avec un autre policier depuis le début de sa carrière. Cet officier est une légende vivante au sein de la police. Il a l'un des taux les plus importants d'arrestations. Lui aussi est instructeur, lui aussi dispense son savoir. Les kilomètres défilent, et bientôt je suis en vue de la grande cité. Tiens, d'où me vient cette idée. J'atteins enfin mon but. C'est un vieil immeuble dans un quartier en cours de rénovation. Je cherche sur les boites aux lettres. Oui, c'est bien là. J.J. ELLISON & B.J SANDBURG. Je monte au troisième et je me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement 307. Mon coeur bat la chamade et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai monté les trois étages à pied. Mes mains tremblent tant je suis nerveux. Avant que je puisse toquer, la porte s'ouvre. Là, sur le seuil, se tient un homme grand. Il doit avoir dans les 60 ans et ses cheveux coupés très courts sont presque entièrement gris. Je n'ai pas besoin de dessin pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Jim Ellison. Il m'invite à entrer et appelle son colocataire. Dans le coin cuisine, une femme du même âge que Jim est entrain de sortir un gâteau du four. Elle vient vers moi, me tend la main. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Sarah. Elle m'avait dit que tu viendrais un jour quand elle..." La vieille femme baisse la tête, des larmes aux yeux. "Je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone cette semaine, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la porte de la chambre sous l'escalier s'ouvre. Il a le nez dans un livre. Ses cheveux longs sont ornés de filaments argentés. Il lève les yeux et reste comme paralysé sur place. Puis soudain son visage s'illumine et il me pose mille et une questions auxquelles j'ai à peine le temps de répondre. Je lui déballe tout. Mon enfance heureuse avec ma mère à Los Angeles. Mon adolescence passée en partie au Texas, mes études en criminologie à l'université puis mon entrée dans la police. Je lui tends une photo de lui et de ma mère que j'ai trouvée dans le coffre aux souvenirs. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il m'explique d'une voix pleine d'émotion et de tristesse ce qui s'est passé. Il ne me cache rien. Il me raconte d'une voix rêveuse comment il a séduit maman, comment il l'a courtisée, et comment il l'a demandé en en mariage. Il parle de sa liaison avec Lisa, de comment elle l'a ensorcelée. Puis son réveil quand ma mère est partie. Depuis tout ce temps, il regrette ce qui c'est passé. Je sens qu'il a peur que je ne le rejette. Mais comment pourrais-je le faire ? Il est mon père, l'homme pour qui ma mère a tout sacrifié. Je le serre dans mes bras et mon coeur déborde de joie.

Ellison me ramène à la réalité. Il faut que j'annonce à cet inconnu, qui est devenu mon père en l'espace d'un instant, que ma mère, la femme qu'il continue d'aimer malgré les années, est dans un état critique. Les mots se brouillent dans ma gorge, toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis le début de ce cauchemar se mettent à couler. Je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer dans les bras de mon père. Sa voix me berce et me calme. Je lui dis tout, la prise d'otage et l'issue presque fatale. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis, lançant un regard à son colocataire, il va dans sa chambre pour réunir quelques affaires. Ellison en fait de même. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il m'a rétorque qu'où son guide allait, il allait aussi. Ses paroles m'ont parus étranges mais je n'ai pas bronché. La vieille femme s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras en me disant que j'ai beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois où elle m'a vu. Je la regarde et crois discerner les traits de la femme qui était venu une fois à la maison de la plage. Il était tard et maman m'avait envoyé me coucher, mais du haut des escaliers je les avais observées un moment. Elles avaient l'air émues de se revoir. Elle me dit d'embrasser ma mère de sa part, de lui dire que sa vieille amie ne l'a pas oubliée. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de ma mère auprès de Tom, nous nous mettons en route. Son état s'est stabilisé m'a-t-il dit. Je prie le ciel pour qu'elle résiste jusqu'à mon retour.

Les kilomètres défilent. L'homme assis à coté de moi regarde par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bouclée. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. Le bord de mer apparaît enfin, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Enfin, l'hôpital est en vue. Je me dépêche de parcourir la dernière distance me séparant d'elle. Blair et Jim me suivent silencieusement. Je pousse la porte de sa chambre. J'entends la voix douce de Tom qui lui fait la lecture. Je reconnais aussitôt le texte, " Les grandes espérances ". Ma voix se joint à celle du lecteur. Ce texte, je le connais par coeur, maman me l'a si souvent lu. Tom pose le livre sur la table de chevet et se retire pour nous donner un peu d'intimité. Je m'approche du lit et m'assois à coté d'elle. Ainsi endormie, elle me fait penser à la belle au bois dormant. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je lui murmure que je l'aime plus que tout, qu'elle a été la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse souhaiter et de ne plus s'en faire pour moi car désormais, je ne serais plus jamais seul. J'approche la chaise pour que mon père puisse s'asseoir et je prends mon poste d'observation près de la fenêtre.

Doucement je le vois prendre sa main. Lui murmurer des mots que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il me semble qu'elle sourit. Il parle et parle encore, des larmes coulent sur son visage. Le bip du moniteur s'affole. Je ferme les yeux, je la sens partir. Je contourne le lit et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je caresse une dernière fois son visage. Les alarmes se déclenchent. Les bips se transforment un signal continu. Je vois mon père l'appeler, la supplier de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner une autre fois. Mais il est trop tard. Ma vue se brouille, des larmes roulent sur mes joues. J'ai mal à en hurler. Le médecin prononce le décès et les infirmières nous laissent, pour que nous puissions lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. J'essuie mes yeux du revers de ma manche, je me dirige vers la petite table à coté de la porte. Je mets en marche le lecteur de CD et une voix douce envahit la pièce.

**"Où vont les, où vont les rêves des amants, leurs mots, leurs fièvres, je reviens, je t'attends, que Dieu les guide..."**

Il y a une semaine qu'elle nous a quittés. Il y a une semaine que mon coeur saigne. Elle me manque tellement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle tenait autant de place dans ma vie. Assis sur le sable, je regarde le soleil se noyer dans la mer. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je sois triste mais, elle me manque tellement. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sais que c'est mon père. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente juste d'être là. Attendant le moment où je pourrais à nouveau parler d'elle. Ma décision est prise. J'ai demandé ma mutation sur Cascade. J'ai déjà perdu un de mes parents, je veux apprendre à connaître celui qui me reste. Je sais qu'elle l'aurait voulu ainsi. J'ai trouvé une lettre dans son coffre à la banque où elle m'explique tout. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux à un moment donné de sa vie. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, son petit homme, comme elle m'appelait si souvent. J'espère qu'un jour, je trouverais un amour aussi fort que celui qu'elle a partagé avec mon père. Je me lève, je regarde l'homme qui, en si peu de temps, a pris autant d'importance dans ma vie. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui dis les mots qu'il attend d'entendre depuis si longtemps "Je t'aime, Papa"

The End


	7. Solitude

**_Solitude_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Gen  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot... Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites...  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique... Cette fic est née d'une nuit de cafard comme nous en avons tous. Il y a encore des jours ou je pense ainsi pourtant je tiens bon la rampe... Alors tenez-la avec moi...Enjoy the ride.

*****

_"La solitude... Elle est ma seule compagne depuis longtemps. Il y a des moments où je ne sens pas sa présence et d'autres, où elle me submerge totalement. Elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Elle est une compagne invisible, qui me suit et me poursuit quoi que je fasse et où que j'aille. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur lentement... inexorablement. Je ne peux rien faire contre. Oh bien sûr, j'agis tout à fait normalement : je parle, je ris, je pleure mais je ne ressens rien. C'est comme si, brutalement, la prise avait été débranchée. Que sous cette carapace, il ne reste rien sinon le vide. C'est difficile à expliquer... Je vis jour après jour mais c'est comme si par moments, ce n'était pas moi. Comme si j'étais ailleurs, loin... très loin._

_Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois personne pour qui je veuille dire quelque chose. On ne m'apprécie uniquement quand on peut tirer quelque chose de moi. Les uns du travail, les autres des services. Je n'ai jamais su dire non...C'est bien là le problème. Parce que dès que j'ai rempli ma tâche, on me range dans le placard jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

_Parfois je me dis que si je disparaissais, personne ne me pleurerait. Ma mère peut-être ? Non, elle est pareille aux autres. Mes amis ? Mais quels amis ? Dès que j'ai le malheur de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un, cela se retourne toujours contre moi. Après les gens s'étonnent que je ne fasse confiance à personne. Le peu de personnes que j'ai laissé approcher ne m'ont fait qu'une chose : du mal. Ce serait si facile de disparaître. Plus de douleur, plus de peine, plus rien. Un petit coup de volant et hop dans le décor. Ce serait si facile. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne excepté mon devoir. Tous les jours que Dieu fait, je me demande pourquoi me lever, quelle catastrophe va encore me tomber dessus. La vie vaut-elle vraiment la peine d'être vécue ? Malgré tout, je continue jour après jour sans savoir pourquoi et comment. Je survis en enfouissant tout ce qui m'arrive au fond de moi._

_On peut penser que je suis ingrate, que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas malade, que je mange à ma faim, que j'ai un toit au dessus de ma tête. Ce qui me manque ? ? ? Je ne sais pas. Peut être juste une personne sur qui je puisse, enfin, me reposer. Je croyais l'avoir trouvé... Elle s'est révélée aussi fausse que les autres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer en moi et soigner mes blessures. Plus jamais je n'ouvrirai ma carapace, plus jamais je ne laisserais personne m'approcher. Ca fait trop mal de donner et de ne rien recevoir en retour. Il est temps, mais je suis trop lâche pour arrêter tout. Il ne me reste qu'à continuer ma route jusqu'à ce que je trouve la force de mettre fin au cauchemar qu'est devenu ma vie"_

Journal de Jessica Wardfield, le 12 Janvier

Blair ferma le journal, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. S'il avait pu seulement deviner à quel point elle souffrait, il aurait pu essayer de l'aider... Il était trop tard maintenant. Il regarda la pierre tombale devant lui. Il approcha la main et toucha le marbre froid. Il la sentait si proche et loin à la fois. De ses doigts, il traça le contour des lettres. On pouvait lire :

J_essica WARDFIELD_

_1970 - 2002_

_L'oiseau bleu s'en est allé au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel_

- Repose en paix ma bien-aimée... Je t'aime tellement mais je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que je te rejoigne tout de suite. Tu attends de moi que je vive cette vie que je n'ai pas su t'offrir. Je prends ce cadeau que tu m'offres... Attends-moi... Un jour viendra où nous nous rejoindrons dans l'éternité et ce jour-là, je serais enfin complet

Il sentit le vent lui caresser les cheveux et eut l'impression que la main de Jessica lui caressait le visage.

- Je t'attendrais, toujours, mon amour, souffla la brise à ses oreilles.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre sa sentinelle qui l'attendait non loin de là.

- Ca va aller, Grand Chef ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est et restera mon seul amour. Je sais qu'un jour, on se retrouvera... D'ici là, elle restera avec moi, ici, dans mon coeur, répondit-il avec un triste sourire

Jim l'observa pendant un court instant. Il savait que son ami disait vrai mais il était triste pour lui. Depuis ce jour fatidique, il y a cinq ans, où Simon avait sonné à leur porte pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, son guide avait changé, se renfermant sur lui-même. Ce n'était que dernièrement, depuis que la mère adoptive de Jessica lui avait offert le journal de la jeune femme, que Blair avait commencé à guérir. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans jour pour jour après la tragédie, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait que son guide sourire enfin à la vie.

The End


	8. Vivre ou survivre Attention Slash

**_Vivre ou survivre_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Slash  
**Résumé :** Quand aimer devient le maître mot Ceci est une suite possible à LUI qui n'a rien à voir avec les autres suites écrites.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique. Enjoy the ride.

*****

J'aime Blair... Moi, l'image du parfait macho, je suis amoureux de mon partenaire. Je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu, à l'hôpital dans cette blouse de médecin trop grande pour lui. Je l'ai désiré quand je l'ai plaqué contre le mur de son bureau. Mais je me suis tut, me contentant de le laisser mettre ma vie sens dessus dessous. Il était le seul en qui j'avais confiance, il était le seul à qui j'ai montré cette facette de moi que je garde enfouie si profondément que personne ne l'a jamais vue... Sauf lui, mon guide, mon amour, ma vie.

Je sais que j'aurai dû lui dire il y a longtemps mais... j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'il ne rejette ce que je suis, ce que je ressens pour lui, peur de rompre ce lien si particulier et unique qui unissait. Je me suis contenté de le voir papillonner, de fille en fille, tout en jouant les protecteurs, les grands frères et parfois même un peu les pères.

Pourquoi ai-je gardé le silence ? Pourquoi ? Je me suis posé cette question des milliers de fois... maintenant il est trop tard. Il s'en est allé loin, très loin, dans les ténèbres de l'éternité. Il ne me reste rien de lui, si ce n'est quelques photos et mes souvenirs. Non, c'est faux. Il me reste mon filleul : Damian James Sandburg. Je le regarde dormir dans son berceau dans cette chambre qui fut, il y a longtemps, celle de son père. Si je ferme les yeux assez longtemps, je peux entendre Blair s'extasier sur son fils sous le regard attendrit de Jessica.

Jessica... De toutes les femmes qui avaient croisé la vie de mon guide, elle était la seule que je ne considérais pas comme une intruse, une rivale. Elle l'a rendu si heureux. Il rayonnait de bonheur quand son regard croisait le sien. Et pourtant, la vie les a séparés... Il a fallut que Blair s'entiche de cette fille, Lisa Meadows, et abandonne Jessica qui s'en est allé loin... La vie les a remis en présence quand elle est revenue, quelques mois plus tard, pour témoigner à un procès. C'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, encore et toujours. Il a laissé tomber Lisa qui a voulu se venger en cherchant à tuer sa rivale. Elle a échoué. Personne ne touche à ma famille impunément. Oui, j'en suis venue à considérer Jessica comme un membre de ma famille. Elle n'a jamais tenté de me séparer de mon amour. Elle avait compris ma souffrance, et faisait tout pour quelle soit plus douce. Combien de fois s'est-elle effacée pour que nous puissions rester ensemble ? Ce sont ces petits gestes quotidiens qui m'ont fait l'aimer. Et même si mon coeur se serrait quand je les voyais ensemble, j'étais heureux de leur bonheur.

Cela fait trois mois maintenant que je suis seul. Trois mois que Simon est venu sonner à ma porte pour m'annoncer le malheur : un camion, un chauffard ivre, une route glissante et un dépassement hasardeux... Ils s'en sont allés tous les deux pour toujours, sans aucune souffrance.  
Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus policier, je ne suis plus une sentinelle non plus. Mes " dons " s'en sont allés en même temps que mon guide. J'ai fermé les portes de mon coeur et de ma vie. Avec la pension de l'armée et celle de la police, je mène une vie de reclus. Je vis jour après jour, perdu un peu plus dans mes souvenirs. Il n'y a que ce petit bonhomme pour me ramener à la réalité. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, parce que se serait trahir la mémoire de la seule personne qui ait pris mon coeur. Alors je continue...

Comme il me manque. Le loft semble si vide sans lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pleurerais un jour, un amour qui n'a jamais vu le jour... Blair... Mon doux Blair... Il me tarde de venir te rejoindre pour l'éternité. Si je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi... Si je ne m'étais pas entêté dans ce silence, peut-être serais-tu dans mes bras aujourd'hui... Si... Si... Si... Je deviens fou et la douleur est insoutenable... Pourquoi toi et pas moi?

Je donnerais tout pour entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum, voir ses yeux briller d'exaltation, toucher la douce texture de ses cheveux et goûter le goût fruité de ses lèvres. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il revienne hanter mes rêves toutes les nuits...

Mon dieu... Je sens des larmes baigner mon visage. C'est la première fois que je pleure depuis la mort de mon guide. Je ferme les yeux et je sens sa présence autour de moi. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et me berce, la douleur s'estompe et il ne reste que la paix. Je rouvre les yeux et j'aperçois dans le berceau de Damian, une esquisse d'un loup et d'un jaguar sous un clair de lune. Comment est-ce arrivé là ? Je le prends dans mes mains. Quelques mots sont écrits... Je reconnais l'écriture de mon bien aimé

_" Vivre pour celui qu'on aime,  
Aimer plus que l'amour même,  
Donner sans rien attendre en retour...  
Pour tout cela soit béni, Enqueri... "_

Ce n'est pas signé et pourtant je sais que c'est lui... L'espoir renaît en mon coeur. Nous nous retrouverons un jour, dans un monde où l'amour seul règne en maître, et où la mort et la douleur n'y ont pas leurs places... Mes yeux se ferment. Je suis fatigué, assis sur le rocking-chair, je me laisse bercer par la respiration de ce petit être qui ne demande qu'à être aimé.

Je me retrouve dans la jungle. Je ne suis plus revenu ici depuis que mes " dons " m'ont été retirés. J'avance doucement, il me semble entendre une voix un peu plus loin. J'arrive dans une clairière où Blair est assis devant un feu de bois, discutant avec le loup couché à ses pieds. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon beau, mon doux Blair... Il se tourne vers moi et ses yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur particulière. Il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

- Tu es venu... Enfin il y a un moment que je t'attends.  
- Comment est ce possible ?

Son sourire est éclatant. Ses doigts tracent les contours de mon visage... Je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les airs. Il m'entraîne près du feu et me force à m'asseoir près de lui. Les flammes se reflètent sur son visage. Il ressemble à un ange. Il prend le temps de m'observer et secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- Jim...

Les fourrés devant moi se mettent à bouger, et le jaguar apparaît. Il a l'air triste et mal en point. Il se couche avec peine à mes pieds.

- Jim, il est temps que tu recommences à vivre  
- Je...  
- Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile mais il le faut, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé.  
- Je ne peux pas... Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai voulu te dire...  
- Alors dis-les moi nous avons tout le temps  
- A quoi bon maintenant, tu n'es plus là... Tu me manques tellement...

Blair s'approche de moi et doucement, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de te taire, j'ai entendu ton coeur. Si j'avais su... Que de temps et de souffrances nous nous serions épargnés... James Joseph Ellison, je vous aime...

Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible... Tout ce temps perdu pour rien... J'ai envie de hurler...  
- Blair, mon doux Blair...

Je le prends dans mes bras et l'enlace fort, tellement fort.

- Et Jess ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?  
- Oui, je l'aimais mais pas avec la même passion et le même amour que j'avais pour toi. Elle le savait... Elle a été si bonne pour moi. Mais Jim, il n'y a eut qu'une seule personne qui m'ait fait ressentir ca... Toi... Et même à travers la mort, notre amour survit toujours, c'est ce qui me permet d'être avec toi ce soir.  
- Je t'aime tellement...  
- Alors vis...

Le feu se teinte d'une lumière bleutée et je vois apparaître Incacha, mon mentor.

- Bienvenue, Enqueri  
- Incacha !  
- Il est temps maintenant de remplir ta mission.  
- Quelle mission ?  
- Protéger et aimer celui qui deviendra le Shaman de la Grande Cité. Une fois ceci accompli, tu devras amener le guide au nouveau Gardien du Grand Village  
- Mais comment saurais-je ?  
- Le moment venu tu sauras...

Il a disparut comme il est apparut. Blair me regarde et je comprends que le rêve va prendre fin.

- Souviens-toi mon amour, je veillerais sur toi. Notre lien ne peut être rompu. Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et poser la main sur ton coeur, pour savoir combien je t'aime. Prend bien soin de mon tout petit, et quand tu en auras fait un homme, je t'attendrais ici même pour rejoindre tous ceux qui nous aiment.  
- Blair, je....  
- Il est temps et tu le sais. Ne sois pas triste. Je ne le suis pas car nous nous retrouverons un jour, bientôt....

Nous partageons un dernier baiser passionné. Tout se brouille autour de moi. Non, pas déjà... Blair! ! ! Je me réveille et je vois Damian qui m'observe depuis son berceau. Son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire. Mon dieu, ce qu'il peut ressembler à son père. Je me lève et je le prends dans mes bras. Le soleil commence à se lever. J'ouvre le balcon en grand pour laisser entrer le soleil, messager de cette nouvelle vie qui commenc...

The End


End file.
